Waxing
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Kise refuses to have sex with Aomine his boyfriend because he is repulsed by the gorilla coat the male sports on his backside and demands it to be waxed off.


It was date night. Saturday night. Candles were lit, sitting everywhere, on cupboards, shelfs, on the floor. Aomine and Kise stood at the bottom of the bed, their tongues fighting against one another. Aomine let out a grown, pushing the other man down. Kise giggled and slowly moved his hands down the others back, dipped his hand down the males boxers and felt what he would believe was the coat of a gorilla. He retracted his hand from the boxer and pushed Aomine away slowly.

He was now repulsed by what he had felt, "Babe, what's wrong?" Aomine asked sitting down next to the male and kissing his lips softly. Kise coward softly at the feeling.

"Stand up in front of me and turn the other way," Aomine complied, jumping off the end of the bed and stood up in front of his boyfriend. Kise grabbed the males trousers and boxers and tugged them down to see that his ass was covered in dark short hair.

"What's the matter. Is there something on my ass?" Aomine asked turning his head and body slightly to get a small peek.

"Yeah...there is something on it," Kise said monotonously. Aomine turned round worriedly. "An excessive amount of hair," Aomine snarled and grabbed Kise by the shoulders and shook him gently.

"I thought there was a growth. I was terrified. Now...come on...sex," Kise crossed his legs shaking his head. "What? Why not?!" His voice went high as he was being denied sex from the man he loved.

"Wax that ass hair off and then we'll start talking," Kise crossed his arms.

"I'm not waxing my ass. Babe that's gay," Aomine pouted in anger.

"First things, we are both males that are dating and I do it. But if you refuse it's fine," Aomine snarled out in anger and stormed away. He wasn't that angry, more let down, not by Kise. He just wanted sex.

Kise blew out the candles and followed his boyfriend into the living room to find him eating something with garlic. He held his arm out for a cuddle and Kise happily slipped in and cuddled into his body, stroking the others arm. His arm hair was very light so he didn't mind and gave of a nice fuzzy feeling but the ass hair was just prickly and horrid and he hated it. It freaked him out. Kise took a bite of the garlic pizza his boyfriend was eating.

"Where do you go?" Aomine asked softly. Kise lifted his head up unsure of what he was referring to, "You know for the waxing?"

"Do you know on Hanji street that tattoo parlour. Underneath, there is a beauticians. She is a fan so I continue to go there and she enjoys waxing me but for my legs I do it myself. I can wax you if you want," Aomine tugged down Kise's trousers and ran his hand over his smooth hairless legs.

"Hey boys," Aomine's mother smiled as she walked into the living room. "Thought it was sex night. Are you done?" She giggled as she made her way into the kitchen.

"No. Mother. Ryota refused it," Aomine snarled out, still thinking of the sex that he never recieved. He had been waiting all week to be able to touch his boyfriend so freely, now he had to wait another week so that they could have sex...that is if he allows it again.

"Why?" She laughed as she walked into the kitchen, her hands filled with heavy bags.

"Your sons ass his too hairy. Though I don't view it much, it still creeps me out," Kise laughed along with Mrs Aomine who set down the shopping and took a seat on the small single seater.

"Daichi, Daiki's father, has an extremely hairy ass and just like you, I refuse sex if he is in his gorilla form. So he shaves for me," Kise shook his head once again laughing again.

"Shaving makes it stubbly. I want it gone,"

"I'm not waxing for you baby. It's stupid. It's a little bit of hair. Get over it,"

"Hon, I'm not being fucked by a gorilla and until you wax we aren't having sex or will I kiss you so get cleaned up," Aomine groaned shaking his head more and more. Man his boyfriend was so stubborn. "Besides," Kise straddled his lovers lap and pulled out his penis without the mother noticing. He rubbed it between his body and Aomine's body, "You can beg me for anything and I will comply. I strictly remember you begging for sex at school. I will come round and do that kinky thing you want so much."

"What thing?" Aomine's mother turned her head to see them in such a position. She didn't notice that Kise was exposed and was rubbing it against her son. Though she loved Ryota, she didn't enjoy seeing her son like that with the other so tried not to look that much. Cuddling was fine, but when they tried to get intimate on the couch, she tried to give them their privacy.

"Nothing. I don't tell you of my sex life, remember?" Aomine snarled out, eying the cock that was in between his legs. He wanted to touch it. He wanted to suck on it, hard but he would be slapped away no doubt.

"Ryota dear. Where will you be having intercourse in school and what will it involve?" Ryota was always a good little traitor to her son and would spill the details whether her son wanted it or not. He wouldn't tell her really personal things but sex life was one thing he often shared

"At Tōō on the head masters desk," Mrs Aomine rolled her eyes as such an idea. It was every kids dream apparently to do it there, but when push came to shove, the toilets were as far as they got or even on the teachers desk.

"Daiki...no. Not in the heads office," she had to seem like she disapproved and honestly she did. She didn't like the idea of her son doing it in public place and would prefer if they remained in a bedroom or hotel.

"Ryota...why'd you tell her," Aomine whined to the blonde who gave a gentle laugh.

"You're ass isn't waxed yet," Aomine groaned and pushed Kise's penis back into his boxers before getting up, lifting Kise with him.

"Your house then...lets head to yours...now then," Kise giggled happily, took the dark haired males hand and led him to the front door saying goodbye to his mother before they headed out.

The two held hands as they walked to Kise's home which wasn't that far. The two headed into Kise's room ignoring his mother and father in the living room. They walked into Kise's room and locked his room. Aomine pulled Kise onto the bed and captured his lips. He ripped of the others jacket and t-shirt before being pushed away.

"Babe...have sex first," Kise shook his head and stood up pulling his t-shirt back on and made his way down the stairs to grab the wax and to heat it up. Aomine groaned and followed after the male finding him in the kitchen heating up the wax in the microwave.

"Honey...come here," Aomine took the invitation and walked into the arms of the man he loved. "I love you. You know that right? We can make this fun and not that scary...okay?" Kise wrapped his legs around the other and ran his hands up his toned arms. He kissed the mans bare arms then softly ran his tongue over a vein he saw. "You are beautiful honey. If you just looked after your ass," Aomine chuckled and heard the beep of the microwave. Kise jumped of the work top, pulled out the hot wax and pulled his boyfriend back into his room, locking the door behind them.

"Right, hon, take your boxers off," Kise set the hot wax down and put a towel over his bed, "go into the doggie position," Aomine pulled down his trousers and boxers as he was asked and got into the position.

"Now it is hot," Kise warned and touched his gorilla hair covered ass. "I'm going to say relax," Aomine did as he was told and took a deep breath in and heard Kise chuckle from behind him. "Not that saying that makes this bit less painful," he felt the hot wax on his skin and yelped.

"No you can't whine. My anus is a tight hole and you shove your huge dick in. This is a breeze," Aomine took a deep breath once again and stared at the teddy bear he had given the male for valentines day a few years ago. He reached forward and grabbed it and pat his head.

"Babe...do you like sex with me?" Kise made a noise that sounded that he agreed, "It seems like you are putting it off and then you complain about the pain. If it hurts why do you continue to do so?"

"Has the wax cooled down? Does it still sting?" Aomine shook his head and Kise let out a small smile. "It's similar. The feeling dies down and it becomes very pleasurable. It's brief but it does hurt," Aomine took a deep breath and felt Kise run his hands up his back and idly stroked it.

"One...two...thr-" Kise pulled of the hot wax with a small tab that it left and laughed evilly when Aomine screamed out in pain. He stroked the hairless part on his ass and kissed it softly as it started to go red.

Aomine turned round and lay on his back before pulling Kise in to kiss, "You are an asshole, babe-" He trailed as he looked at the wax strip that his lover held. He grabbed the stiffened wax and inspected the large hairs that had been pulled off. It was repulsive to look at such a thing. "Okay...continue," Aomine rolled over and allowed Kise to continue to pull his hair off with the hot wax. The things he did for his boyfriend he was certain he deserved a meddle, especially when they get too cocky and move on to their chest.

**...**

**I was at work and a guy bent over and I saw that he had a hairy ass and then I thought of this story. Hope you guys like. Its supposed to be short and sweet.**


End file.
